


The Serpents Prey

by TheTinySummoner



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinySummoner/pseuds/TheTinySummoner
Summary: After seeing his nemesis for one too many times The Serpent, couldn't hold back his anger anymore.She needed to pay. Some way.
Relationships: Original tiefling character/Original half orc character, Original tiefling character/original vampire character, mage/rogue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Serpents Prey

**Author's Note:**

> All characters comes from the authers current campaign so to avoid confusion here is the character list:  
> Elissandra: Tiefling Sorcerer, burned and humiliated The Serpent  
> The Serpent: Half-orc Vampire, one of the leaders of the thieves guild  
> Songbird: Elf, the other leader of the guild  
> Zumíra: The monk of the party

Boots, deeply stained with shit and mud, the Serpent leaned against a wall, overlooking his guild with a sour expression. They deserved, no he, deserved to be on top of this damned city, not at the bottom with the rats. Still – he swirled the tankard and took a swig - even rats would taste better than whoever this poor sod was. Without little care to hide it, the Serpent his drink out, staining the floor with blood. 

It was then he heard them. Those heels. The click of her fucking heels against the stone stairs. His stairs. From the safety of his dark hood, he turned his gaze up, only to meet the golden eyes of the purple tiefling, looking straight at him. As if challenging him, a smirk painted her lips as she walked past him as if he was of no importance. The fucking nerve. The grip of his tankard tightened as he snarled.   
Elissandra La Valíer. He fucking hated her and yet, could do nothing. Because of fucking Songbird. Bastard. Daring to take his prey away from him. Him! Were he not his partner, the Serpent would tear her small body in to pieces. Still, there she walked deeper into the guilds halls, like she owned the place wearing that pin to mock him. But not anymore. Damn Songbird. Damn the whole kings fucking conduit. She was going to pay for what she did. Rage, known to burn with orc-kin, fueled him. Slamming the tankard into the table beside him, he quietly took pursuit. 

It was easy. For once, she was alone without those bodyguards of her hovering. Coward. With the mere disgusting scent of her, he followed after his prey, sticking to the shadows. He followed until he saw her purple tail go behind a door. Their “local” inn. Barely containing his chuckle. Oh, this would be too easy. He could get in undetected in his sleep. 

With one pull of the string, Elissandras hair fell down her shoulders as she sighed with relief. Being without the party around her, was slightly unnerving, though she’d never admit that to them. They, especially Zumíra would never shut up about it. Still, her tensed nerves failed to sense the giant in the shadows before it was too late.

As their gaze met for a second time, The Serpent didn’t hesitate. With only a few steps, he ran up to her, pushing her against the wall. Before her lips could mutter any spells, he held her up by her throat in one hand and pressing her mechanical arm against the wall with his other. Her golden eyes, no longer challenging him, widened as he knocked the air out of her. Wriggling in his grasp, she tried to escape but to no wail. His massive body and strength held her in place with ease.   
“Where’s that fucking smirk now?” the orc growled. “Where is it now?”  
For a moment, as their eyes met for a third time, she stop wriggling. “Oh, it seems I have stepped on a...nerve.” Grunting in his grasp, she chuckled.   
“Shut up.” Still believing in her protection from Song bird, his anger only grew, much to her pleasure.  
“Still stings doesn’t it? It’s been a while though, hasn’t it? I could never keep track...” She kept egging the vampire on.   
“Shut. Up.” If he had blood, it would be boiling. He had the upper hand. She was quite literary cornered and yet, she wouldn’t shut her pretty trap up, still believing in his invisible leash. He needed her to shut up, before...before...  
“...but it seems you do. Still -” Violently, the Serpent pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to stay quiet. His grip on her tightened even further to keep her from slipping away, and yet, she didn’t resist. Instead, she returned the kiss with the same force, no... heat, as he had. Parting her lips, her tongue licked against his as well as his tusks. 

That bitch. Still his tongue accepted her invite, deepening the kiss further. Elissandras free hand took a grip around his neck, pushing him closer. No, she wouldn’t allow him to take charge. Not yet. Growling between his teeth he, for the first time, got to taste her. Her lips were still stained by wine and honey. Sweeter than most blood. Releasing her hand, he ripped her obnoxiously clean shirt open and grasped around one of her now naked breasts. A quiet moan, escaped her lips between her lips, now to his pleasure. Perhaps the great Elissandra could be brought down. Kneading her breast, only stopping to torture her nipples, he kept her to close to the wall. Her skin, almost burning against the cold of his own. With a dull growing ache growing in her pants, Elissandra desperately tried to keep her sighs and moans hidden. His rough touch, too much to bare. 

Her now free hand, roamed down his chest, down to his groin where she felt a hardness growing. As she graced the bulge, he jerked back halting the kiss finally. A string of saliva stretched out between their wet lips. “Too much for the great Serpent?” She breathed heavily as smirk of malice grew. His red eyes, pierced through her with hunger and anger. Then he finally released her throat, a bit too the tieflings disappointment, only for him to take a hold of her other breast as well. Quick to work, he lowered himself. Licking and kissing her chest all over. Damn, her scent was intoxicating.   
Now she couldn’t keep her soft moans to herself. Slowly, they filled the room as she pinched her legs together. Still, the alluring scent from her loins, didn’t go unnoticed to the vampire. Releasing one of her breasts, he shoved his hand down her pants and under the noticeable lace, his fingers met her warm, wet cunt.  
Teasing the lips, his fingers in and out, coating her with her own wetness. As he felt his trousers growing uncomfortably tight, Serpent groaned. Their eyes met, knowing full well, there was no going back now. Their lips clashed once more, with more heat than before. Reaching down, Elissandra pulled down his trousers, springing his cock out with a flick. Barely being able to hold it in one hand, she began stroking it with eagerness they had never found in each other before. The Serpent, accepted the challenge. Tearing her pants off with ease. 

Though, she didn’t seem to mind, as she jumped on him, locking her legs around his waist. Nothing was between the two now. His cock, leaking with precum, grazed against her mound. As they rubbed against each other, her scent filled the room. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Pressing the head against her opening, he began easing his way in. Slowly, his grey cock filled up her, leaving to room for her to adjust. It almost hurt her, until he started to move. It didn’t take long before his pace quickened, along with their breaths.   
Digging her nails deep into his back, she held him close as her fucked her against the wall. The wet sounds filled the entire room. The Serpent keeps snarling as his hunger grew. His movements were so hard, so rough, even dangerous.   
His teeth, grazed her neck as his lips and tongue both explored along between her collarbones and jawline. He could practically hear her heartbeat through her veins. Oh how what a treat her blood would be. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Elissandra moaned with a smirk. Taking a hold of his chin, she brought his snarling mouth back to hers, tightening her legs around him. Fuck, she would pay for that. Without remorse, his pace quickened further, thrusting deeper into her. He was growing close. Her core tightened around his slick cock. They both were.   
Digging his fingers deep into her hips, he let out a dangerous roar that only made her want more. Throbbing on the inside, he releases his seed, as her body tightens up around him. Biting into his shoulder, she swallowed back her pitiful cries as she came as well. 

For a moment, they stayed in place. Panting, trying to catch their breath. Without a word, the Serpent pulled away, spilling his seed further on the floor. “Don’t even speak of this again or I’ll have your throat, understand?” He muttered as he pulled his trousers back up.  
Meeting her eyes the fucking smirk, once again planted her lips. Just as when she had entered the guild. “Oh, we’ll see about that,” she smirked through her pants revealing a drop of blood, running down her lips.

That fucking tiefling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my despicable dnd smut


End file.
